


Interlude

by MyKaleidoscope



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Angst, But at least it's short, F/M, I'm having a rough day so my OTP must pay, Mild Sexual Content, Quarantine Sucks, Sad, The story i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKaleidoscope/pseuds/MyKaleidoscope
Summary: Sometimes a moment is all you get.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Alyx Vance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rough day and I'm taking it out on my favorite pair. I'm sorry.

They stood in the shadow of everything that had come before. His loss of a lifetime, her loss of childhood, their loss of what life had promised them. They both had been brilliant, full of potential - and then it had happened. She’d been torn from her parents’ arms just as he was torn from the amazing future that had lay ahead of him. Now, twenty years later, they stood together, naked, vulnerable, but unafraid.

He rested his hands on her shoulders as he took in the sight of her. She sighed and looked up at him, and smiled. There was sadness in her eyes, matched by the sorrow in his own - it was different, for each of them, but no less deep. I wish I had known you before, she said. No, you don’t, he said, and they laughed, because of course it was absurd. He’d been a man when she was just a child, and in any sensible world, this moment would be impossible. They were both grateful, if only for the moment, that the world didn’t make sense, and here they were, together.

He kissed her forehead, her ear, her neck, her breasts. She sighed and arched into his kiss. He pressed his hands against the small of her back and pulled her closer. She leaned into him. He felt tears welling in his eyes and he knew it was now, or never, and it was never again. I want to touch you, he said, and she said, I want you to, and he did, and she moaned, softly, and she felt like heaven, and he never wanted to be away from her. 

But he would have to be.

Please, she said, and he lay her back against the bed. He touched her everywhere, testing to see what brought what new sound from her, tempering his approach. Then she touched him back, and he told her with his own, soft voice what he liked, and together they found amazing moments of pleasure, that gradually turned into something more, and soon they were moving together as one. Together they moaned, and together they cried out as their pleasure peaked, and they shuddered together in one another’s arms. 

I have to go, she said after a while, and he knew that was that. He kissed her head, and then her lips, and then he looked away, because to look at her for one moment longer would destroy him. I’m sorry, she said, and he knew it wasn’t just for now, it was forever. I love you, he said, but she was already gone. 

And he knew that was the last time he would see her, and his heart broke.


End file.
